Hairy Business
by The-voices-don't-shut-up
Summary: A bunch of one-shots based on the same prompt . My first work so reviews and critique will be appreciated.
1. harry

His hair was neat. No really, it was actually _neat_. Harry had no idea what Hermione had used on it but it was actually lying flat and glossy instead of sticking out in all possible directions. This would be really nice, if it didn't irk him so much. Harry had gotten to like his hair and the way it defied gravity and all hair products known to man (muggles _and_ wizards), or so he thought.

His fingers twitched. Ron shot him a warning look. _Oh sod it! It was only for one day. This day .this incredibly important….hell! now he was feeling sick _

The music suddenly swelled and the crowd hushed. Harry turned around to watch Ginny float down the aisle in a stunning bridal gown. He took her hand and lifted her veil sure that she'd never looked this beautiful. _Totally worth the hair_. Ginny on the other hand was scrutinising his him, her eyebrow cocked incredulously. Not the expression he was aiming for. In fact several notches down from overwhelmed, which was what he was hoping for. But when she turned back to him after handing her bouquet to Luna her lips were curved in amusement. Relief flooded him, quickly turning to surprise as she leaned towards him her smile growing wider. She captured his gaze with her warm brown eyes, reached up, and _ruffled his hair_.

The crowd tittered. Harry stared dumbstruck as Ginny finished and winked at him. He felt an answering smile forming on his face. _Hermione and Mrs Weasely were going to kill them_.

They turned towards the minister, grinning like the idiots they were.


	2. Teddy

"His hair is the exact shade"

Minerva McGonagall scowled.

"His eyes too, the same brown"

McGonagall cleared her throat pointedly. She thought it was highly inappropriate for teachers to be talking at the ceremony, but Flitwick continued his chat with Sprout oblivious.

"I think little ted is the spitting image of young Lupin ", he squeaked. McGonagall studied the young boy making his way up to the stool. Yes, he was a lot like his father. Those serious eyes, the dark hair, that determined set of his mouth. It was Remus in miniature. She watched him pull on the hat.

"I know", sprout sighed, "I really can't find Nymphadorra anywhere in him. Not a ….

"GRYFFINDOR"

Ted leapt up knocking the stool and the hat to the floor, his hair suddenly turned red and gold, as he raised his arms and pumped the air in triumph, inadvertently punching Filch who was trying to retrieve the hat.

"WHOO! NAILED IT!"

The cheer from the Gryffindor table lasted twice as long. McGonagall just stared stunned.

Beside her sprout snorted, "Found her".


	3. George

Sorry for the inexcusably long delay ! … reality has a way of butting in. thanx to everyone who reviewed ,it means a lot to me :)

3 months after Fred died George dyed his hair. _Green._

Opinion varied on why he might have chosen to do so. Finally it was chalked up to an effort to lighten the mood after the war. Indeed everyone who heard Mrs Weasely blow a gasket when she saw him agreed she'd never sounded more like herself since the loss of her son. So yes, he was definitely trying to lighten the mood, it was either that or the first signs of a slow desent to schizophrenia. George laughed end tended to agree with the later.

Ofcourse he never admitted the real reason he did it. That every time he caught sight of his own reflection his heart would skip a beat. That feeling it sink lower each time he realised that it was not in fact Fred come back for him was more pain than he was willing to live with.

And of course he couldn't have gotten a normal colour. That would mean the next time he'd meet Fred _(and he would) _he'd get clobbered for being an overemotional prat.

No, green was definitely safer.


	4. Minerva

Minerva McGonagall always wore her hair down. Not because it was so very long and pretty, though it was, but because it was of strategic importance. She could always duck her head to hide a smirk or snigger. You see, despite her perfect grades and shiny prefect's badge, Minerva McGonagall was a trouble maker. The best one Hogwarts ever seen.

She'd done it all, set a dozen blast-ended skrewets in the slytherin common room, driven the caretaker to near insanity, brought to life every single statue and suit of armour and egged on the war that had them tied at the end of the 3 hours it took the teachers to reverse the spell. But the true testament to her genius was of course, that she was never caught. There were rumours, some whisperings perhaps but Hogwarts most notorious prankster remained artfully in the shadows

Now it had been years since anyone saw Minerva McGonagall let her hair down. But every now and then when she stands in her room brushing her hair at the end of the day and thinks about screaming at potter and his friends for sneaking out, or handing the weasely twins yet another detention she can't help but smirk at her reflection. _Amateurs. _


End file.
